This invention relates to a three-dimensional knit or woven fabric for footwear, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional high-low bulk spacer fabric.
Prior art footwear fabrics are generally comprised of a non-integrated fabric with a laminate applied thereto. It is often desirable for the footwear fabric to have different heights, i.e., a thinner fabric along the front or toe portion of the footwear item, and a thicker, more supportive fabric along the rear or heal portion. In the prior art, this is achieved by using multiple fabric inserts, each having different heights. This is obviously disadvantageous in terms of assembly and construction of the footwear item, as well as, in terms of inventory requirements and capital assets needed for the required assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fabric which overcomes the above disadvantages.